


Twinkle

by michirukaiou7



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, post Naked Truth (capitolo 18)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/diamante.html">Criticoni, Diamante</a></p><p>C’era una cosa che Akihito avrebbe dovuto sapere ma, evidentemente, non aveva ancora compreso appieno: Asami non era uno che parlava “tanto per”.<br/>Mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle

Akihito non voleva anelli di diamanti: figurarsi.

Era solo un caso che, da quando (di ritorno da Hong Kong) lui e Asami avevano iniziato a vedersi quasi ogni giorno, a dormire spesso insieme, come una coppia “vera” insomma, ogni volta che due fidanzati venivano a commissionargli le foto per le loro imminenti nozze il suo occhio scivolava sulla mano della ragazza, ornata da un anello di diamanti.

Si avvicinava la bella stagione e quindi si moltiplicavano le richieste per gli  _omiai_  e le committenze per i servizi fotografici per i matrimoni; dal momento che questa roba occupava praticamente tutto il suo tempo, ad Akihito sembrò di essere perseguitato da quelle dannatissime pietre: ne vedeva di continuo, di fogge diversissime, all’anulare delle sue committenti fidanzate e ne notava immediatamente l’assenza alle dita delle ragazze in cerca di marito. Di solito, in quanto fotografo, l’occhio gli cadeva sul viso delle persone o su un dettaglio particolare del loro aspetto o abbigliamento, specialmente se si trattava di donne: eppure, negli ultimi tempi, finiva sempre per cercare, sulle mani delle sue clienti, il luccichio di un diamante.

Ovviamente aveva fatto in modo di non parlarne ad Asami neanche per sbaglio: aveva resistito  _ben_  nove giorni, prima che, di ritorno dal colloquio con l’ennesima coppia di imminenti sposini, non gli era sfuggito di dire – In gioielleria a che servono i diamanti?

L’aveva borbottato mentre era sul punto di addormentarsi, e non si aspettava che l’altro uomo fosse sveglio – È una delle pietre più richieste, perciò la si utilizza su tutto, dagli orologi alle collane.

– Pensavo ci facessero solo gli anelli – bofonchiò Akihito.

– Anche, danno una bella luce anche alla pietra principale.

– No, io dicevo gli anelli di fidanzamento.

– Da quando ti interessi di questa roba?

La nota divertita della sua voce irritò Takaba, che si infagottò meglio nella coperta e gli diede le spalle – Così, sarà che sono perseguitato dai fidanzati al lavoro, ultimamente. Buonanotte!

C’era una cosa che Akihito avrebbe dovuto sapere ma, evidentemente, non aveva ancora compreso appieno: Asami non era uno che parlava “tanto per”.

 _Mai_.

 

~*~

 

Cinque giorni dopo, Takaba era di ritorno da un ennesimo matrimonio, uno di quelli terribili, per l’esattezza: il caldo era stato devastante e gli sposi lo avevano trascinato a fare le foto su una spiaggia già abbastanza popolata, nonostante non fosse ancora estate, di mamme e bambini (convincere i demoniaci pargoletti ad andare a giocare _lontano da lui, dalla sposa e dalla macchina fotografica_  era stata un’impresa!); non aveva potuto sedersi né mangiare quasi nulla al pranzo, perché i due colombi avevano organizzato un matrimonio in stile occidentale, quindi in un grande ristorante dove lui aveva dovuto scattare foto a tutti gli invitati, e con ben  _tre_  cambi d’abito per la sposa; ovviamente a lui era stato richiesto di seguire la neo-matrimoniata nella saletta apposita e scattare “fotografie spontanee” della sua vestizione, e poi nuove istantanee di lei e dei vari parenti.

Insomma, era riuscito a sedersi a sbocconcellare qualcosa solo mentre gli sposi salutavano tutti e attendeva di andar via; era andato direttamente a casa di Asami, poiché il caldo lo aveva assalito appena messo piede fuori dal ristorante climatizzato e non voleva morire liquefatto nel suo appartamento-forno, ed era rimasto un’ora a sguazzare felice nella vasca da bagno, divorando la scatola di biscotti che si era procurato in un mini market aperto tutta la notte. Poi aveva rubato uno degli yukata da notte del padrone di casa e si era spalmato tutto beato tra le lenzuola, facendo le fusa alla leggera brezza che proveniva dal condizionatore d’aria.

Lo aveva svegliato…  _qualcosa_ , come un picchiettio sulla pelle.

Akihito aprì gli occhi, intontito: Asami sedeva sul bordo del letto, con un ghigno che lui ben conosceva, la camicia mezza aperta e, in mano, una scatola di raso blu, quadrata; a svegliarlo era stata la pioggia di pietruzze che gli stava facendo piovere addosso. Il ragazzo afferrò uno di quegli affarini e lo guardò alla luce della abatjour accesa sul comodino: quel luccichio luminoso, elegante, lo aveva già visto… Strofinò gli occhi assonnati e guardò meglio.

– Tu…? – balbettò, guardando incredulo Asami.

– Un anello di diamanti mi sembrava poco adatto – ghignò l’uomo, riversandogli sulla schiena scoperta ( _Scoperta? Quando diavolo era successo?!_ , gli chiese un angolino della sua mente) l’ultima pioggerella di pietre preziose – Con questi possiamo farci qualcosa di meglio, per esempio… – sussurrò, risalendo il dorso del suo amante con le labbra – Un bel  _collare_  di diamanti, che ne pensi?

Ma Akihito era così scioccato che non riusciva a pensare ad altro che alle mani del suo amante e al luccichio quasi stellato dei diamanti sulle lenzuola.


End file.
